nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney Coleman (née) Bell
'''Courtney Coleman (nèe) Bell '''could always be found in the library, her nose trapped inside a book. This is because novels are the only place in which she could completely let herself go. The scared, stuttering girl with very little friends went though the majority of her life scared of her own shadow. Most people have no clue who she is, while others just tend to stay away from her. She’s a nerd in every sense of the word. She’s ridiculously smart and a straight A student. She was on the honor roll all through grade school and high school, and she even won a Spelling Bee when she was younger. Courtney is the sweetest girl you can ever meet, if she ever breaks down her walls and lets you to. Married to her best friend in the word, Percy Coleman, Courtney couldn't be happier. Biography Early Life Born to John G. Bell and Anneliese (nee Gordan) on October 26th 1994 in Greensville North Carolina. Courtney was born with a stutter due to her mother's smoking and drinking during her pregnancy. Her mother's constant and verbal abuse during her childhood led to Courtney's low-self esteem, and all around fear of the world. Age Six Courtney came home to mother cheating on her father (again), who later burned her with her cigeratte. Her father, finally tired of all the abuse, stepped forward and that night Courtney's mother's things were packed and she was out of their lives for what seemed like for good. Sixth Grade In her first day of classes at Greensville Middle School, Courtney was paired up with her classmate Percy Coleman for an Get-to-Know-You in English Class. Realzing that they both not only had so much in common, but they were both oucasts, the two quickly became friends; after Percy saved her from some bullies harassing her after school. With finally a friend, Courtney spent most of her time with the boy, so much that their parents placed bets on when they would get married. Greensville High (GHS) Years Ninth Grade Courtney's first year at GHS was brutal, as were the rest. Constantly being bullied for being different, she found herself sinking farther and father into her shell and stuttering even worse than before. Fortunately she found refuge in the schools library, and spent the majority of her there. Tenth Grade In her Sophomore year at GHS Courtney met Jonathan Grayson and fell completly head over heels. He was all she could think about or ever talk about, mostly just chatting Percy's ear of in the process. But there was one small problem holding her back, Jon was the most popular boy in school and she was just the weird girl with the stutter. Eleventh Grade Her father's latest book "Only Mountains Divide" becoming a international best seller, Courtney found herself mostly absent from school and intending numerous book conventions instead. As her book collection grew, she let herself became more removed from her real life and into the safe haven of books. Twelfth Grade Welcoming Courtney into her senior year at GHS was the very woman she believed she would never see again. Her mother. The woman showed up at her home one afternoon and requested a palace to stay while she was searching for a job. And Courtneys father, being the kind man he is, allowed her to stay for a few weeks with just three rules. 1) No smoking in the house 2) No drinking in the house 3) No being near Courtney alone. Of course none of these worked out and soon his ex-wife was lounging, drinking and verbally harassing Courtney like old times. Amongst all of this, Courtney finally found love. Her best friend of all people. One day the two were over at Percy's house watching Doctor Horrible when he finally confessed his love for the girl, and like the heavens opening up she came to realize that she loved him in return. The pair started dating much to the suprise of the school population, who had believed that they were already together. With her mother out of the house once again Courtney's life couldn't be more perfect. But soon that all washed away, Her boyfriend, soon turned finace, contracted cancer, and her mother was found dead due to Alcohol poisioning. Luckily, with her new found confidence and complete lack of stutter, Courtney managed to pull through the year, marry Percy whose cancer had subsided, and graduate as valedictorian. Post Greensville High Freshman year at the University of North Carolina Percy's cancer had reappeared and his college plans were put on hold, but one thing he didn't want to do was put Courtney's plans on hold. So begrudginly, Courtney packed her bags and headed the the hallowed halls of UNC alone. Her roommate reminded her of the bullies at school, she classes with people she didn't know, the sickness of missing her best friend, made the only shining factor seemed to be her new found friend Zach. A few months into her First Semester at UNC, Percy suprised Courtney by suddenly showing up in her dorm. To stay! Of course Courtney was majorily concerned about the well being of Percy staying so far from his doctors, but he assured her that UNC's doctors were the best North Carolina had to offer. The two were soon moved to the Dorms that specifficaly housed married couples and resided there for the remainder of the year. Physical Appearance Courtney is a small structured girl with long brunette hair. Her style of dress is usually modest with a t-shirt, jeans, and a cardigan to match. She has a tattoo of a bow on her neck to symbolize how beautiful something can be, but with a small tug can be reduced to just a string. Her rp face claim is Lucy Hale. Relationships John Bell (Fc: Mark Ruffalo) In addition to being Courtney's father, John is a best-selling author of 7 novels. He is also recently engaged to Carol Left. Percy Coleman (Fc: Liam Dryden) Currently fighting against cancer, Percy is Courtney's first friend, husband, and all around best friend. He is currently studying to become a chef. Cooper Athan (Fc: Josh Hutcherson) Courtney's first new friend at GHS, Cooper's naïvety charmed her into becoming close friends. After babysitting him twice, Courtney came near death after experiencing an allergic reaction to his cats. Sammy Cooper (Fc: Alex Gaskarth) Bully turned close friend, the line crossed between the two is unclear when and exactly why it happened. A regualr tormentor to Courtney, fond of making fun of her stutter eventually stopped harassing Courtney and became so close of a friend he was even invited to her wedding. Links *Account - Link *FAQ- http://the-courtney-bell-coleman.tumblr.com/tagged/personal%20journal%7CLink *Journal- http://the-courtney-bell-coleman.tumblr.com/tagged/personal%20journal%7CLink